Love's Ups and Downs
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: When Blaine starts to question his sexuality again, Kurt feels lonely and upset, mix in doubt, and confusion plus the trials of being teenagers... is this the end of Blaine and Kurt? Fluffy at the end, oneshot.


**Title: Love's Ups and Downs.**  
><strong>Summary: When Blaine starts to question his sexuality again, Kurt feels lonely and upset, mix in doubt, and confusion plus the trials of being teenagers...is this the end of Blaine and Kurt? Fluffy at the end.<strong>

**my god, i am in love with Klaine, and i'm quite proud of this one:)**

**thanks to Rachel (lost in your lies) for the prompts, they're lovely :)**

**i did proof read this, so i apologize for any mistakes i may have made, sometimes they aren't clear to me, thats why i need a beta, so aside from any spelling mistakes, i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, i don't own Glee, some very talented person somewhere does, and i don't even own the prompts, Rachel does.**

* * *

><p>Prompts: <strong>forgiveness, dance, sing me a song,<strong> **shattered glass,** **perfume, lies**, **hiding**, **falling.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and laid himself down on his couch, rewinding after another day of nothing but <strong>hiding <strong>himself away, ignoring his phone and not turning up for school. It wasn't until his father asked him to go get some groceries from the store that problems arose. He had shove a hat on his head and a pair of dark sunglasses on his eyes, but that didn't stop Blaine's mother from recognizing him, (probably from the flamboyant outfit he was wearing, complete with sparkles) now, don't get him wrong he _loved _Mrs Anderson, but that didn't stop him wanting the ground to swallow him up when she called his name.

"Kurt? Kurt honey is that you?" he briefly thought about asking who was this 'Kurt' she was speaking of, but he sighed and took off the sunglasses, looking into the kind eyes of the only woman he knew who _always _smelt of **perfume.**

"Hello Mrs Anderson" he smiled, albeit it was a little fake

"Now, now, you know to call me Lauren" she said, smiling back and patting him on the shoulder.

"Sorry Lauren, how are you doing?" he said sheepishly.

"I'm doing wonderful thanks, but it's really _me _who should be asking _you,_ I heard you and Blaine fought the other day"

"I'm doing okay I guess, this is really the first day I've been outside"

Although what Mrs Anderson said was true, Kurt liked to think of it as merely a little bump in the road, because every couple had to have their fall outs and days where the very mention of the others name makes them want to punch something, but Kurt was refusing to admit that this definitely was something more than just a little bump, it was practically determining the future of their relationship. Blaine was, once again, questioning his sexuality, he'd accidently walked in on Kurt's cousin changing, and though, flustered, he'd apologised and rushed out, Blaine later told him that _maybe, _just _maybe, _the whole gay thing and their relationship had been made up of a few little white **lies** while he was a confused 16 year old, trying to cover up his sexual desires.

"I'm sorry honey, but Blaine is _crazy _about you, I'm sure he'll come around soon, he's going to choose you, no doubt." Kurt had to admit, Mrs Anderson had a way with words.

"Thank you, Mrs An- I mean, _Lauren._" She smiled at him and then pinched his cheek,

"Now, I best be off before Blaine wonders where I've got to"

"Me too," he said, putting a hand back onto the trolley and studying the shopping list.

"It was nice talking to you though, Kurt" she too starting to rock her trolley back and forth ready to leave,

"Same with you speak to you soon?" he grinned looking up from the shopping list and at her instead.

"Of course, I'll see if Blaine has come to his senses yet" To this Kurt chuckled and smiled at her, before they went their separate ways.

This brought Kurt back to the whole issue of his and Blaine's relationship while he lay on the couch back home, after returning from his somewhat eventful shopping trip. His phone rang again, playing Blaine's custom ringtone, he picked the phone up from its place next to him, but he didn't answer, instead he picked _himself _up off the couch and walked into the bathroom that was next to his bedroom. He placed his phone down and gripped the sides of the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror, being gay was a part of who he was, why would he even _think _about questioning it? It wasn't until his phone rang for the 6th time in 5 minutes that he snapped and finally answered the phone.

"What?"

"_Kurt, I really don't think I'm straight."_

"You don't _think _you're straight, but you don't know for _sure?_"

"_Well…"_

"Blaine, please, I'm tired of all this 'I might be gay, but then again I might be straight, oh wait I'm bisexual now' malarkey, I just want to know whether you still want to be my boyfriend, call me back when you're sure"

"_Kurt-"_But what Blaine was going to say was still left unspoken because Kurt had hung up on him, and the glass he was gripping on to was squeezed so hard it broke, leaving Kurt with _loads _of **shattered glass** to clean up and a very painful, bleeding hand.

Later that day Kurt came to a huge realization, he had fallen for Blaine too hard. The chances of finding another person who is totally right for you when you're gay are not very high, so when Kurt thought he had found someone who was perfect _and _gay, he jumped at the chance to have them, and before he had even registered it, Kurt was **falling **for Blaine, too hard, too fast, that is always a set-up for heartbreak, isn't it?

He had always known Blaine was just too good to be true, but just refused to believe it.

I mean, come on, if Blaine was actually straight, he'd have girls falling at his feet, it's a wonder why the girls who don't know he's gay aren't fawning over him…in fact… they are.

_That's _exactly why Kurt always had this suspicion that Blaine was about to turn gay any day, but he mostly convinces himself that he's being over-paranoid.

When Blaine doesn't call Kurt again he thinks that maybe Blaine's given up, or that he's come to a decision, and just doesn't want to call him back, or maybe its bad news, Kurt doesn't really know, but he thinks he's slightly relieved that Blaine actually _had _given up, maybe dealing with a drama queen who smashes a glass when he gets angry was too much for Blaine, like it is for some people.

Kurt's brain was seriously in overload, about to explode any second now, he decided he was thinking too much as he stared out at the rain outside and thought about how Blaine was probably super super angry at Kurt right now, for over-reacting at the slightest thing… well maybe it wasn't _that _slight, but think about it, if you've just been told that maybe your boyfriend (or girlfriend, if you're Lebanese) isn't actually gay, how would you feel about that? Not great I bet.

Going back to the probable anger of Blaine right now, Kurt started to over react… _again, _and think that even if Blaine does turn out to be straight, he isn't going to ever want to be with Kurt, and he's going to find some other boy to be with.

So he hardly expected Blaine to appear at his front door, begging for **forgiveness**, did he?

"B-Blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt, it's me" the raven-haired boy that stood dripping wet in the doorway of his home said.

"W-why are you h-here?" Kurt asked, biting his lip, fingers trembling.

"I came here to tell you something"

"Go on" Kurt said, followed by a shaky sigh, this was the moment their future was decided.

Blaine took a deep breath before blurting out

"Dude, I'm gay, 100 per cent gay!"

Kurt gasped "Are you serious?"

"Completely serious!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt turned around, bending over and putting his head in his hands and muffling a scream, before turning back around with quite possibly the most serious expression Blaine had ever seen cross that beautiful face of his.

"Are you _sure? _You won't change your mind next week will you?" Blaine just nodded to this and Kurt spoke again.

"_Why _did you even _bother _trying to change your mind?"

"I guess I started questioning my sexuality, because someone like you is just too good to be true, I mean, you're perfect! I was kind of worried that maybe you'd made up being gay and that you were soon going to run off with some gorgeous girl and dump me, I guess I'm just paranoid like that." This caused Blaine to go a deep shade of red.

"Why would I _make up _me being gay though? I mean, I'm just as paranoid as you are if not more, I thought exactly the same thing, I wouldn't make up being gay, because if I wasn't I wouldn't go through all the abuse"

"I don't know, okay?" Blaine said grinning sheepishly, "I'm here now, and that's all that matters"

"But are you _sure _you're gay"

"Are you _TRYING _to change my mind?"

"No, no god no, sorry, I just can't believe it, you wanna come in?" Kurt asked realising Blaine was still stood in the pouring rain.

"Nah, you wanna **dance**?" Blaine held out a hand to Kurt, who took it gracefully in his own, and allowed himself to be pulled out into the rain also.

The dance in the rain with no music was practically the cheesiest cliché ever, but Kurt absolutely _loved _every second of it, another cliché fantasy of his was to be kissed in the rain, so he voiced that.

"You know, it's always been a fantasy of mine to be kissed in the rain…" He whispered, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes, glasz eyes meeting hazel.

"Fantasy?" But just as Kurt opened his mouth to reply, a pair of soft lips was on his own and his eyes were shut, enjoying it while it lasted.

They pulled away, and Kurt went to remove the hand he'd lifted to cup Blaine's face, but Blaine grabbed it sofly, noticed the bandages, and said.

"Kurt, please don't tell me you broke _another _glass…"

"Yeah, I did, sorry" Kurt said, shying away slightly with a sheepish grin on his face.

"No more" Blaine warned, Kurt chuckled.

"Yes, Dad" Both boys burst into fits of laughter, before Kurt shivered "Maybe we should go inside?"

"That's a wise idea, Kurt"

"But, as soon as we get inside, you know what you're gonna do?"

"No?"

"You're gonna **sing me a song**" Kurt smiled as Blaine took his hand, nodding in agreement and leading him inside.

**He's only ever going to be gay, and he's only ever going to be Kurt's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, thanks for reading, i hope you liked it :)<strong>

**review please?**

**- Amy xox**


End file.
